


Need help?

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex, Smut, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is caught masturbating by Daryl and he decides to give her a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need help?

My hands slowly made there way down my body, my breathing was heavy and I bit my lip trying to keep from moaning. I pinched and pulled my nipple just as my hand made it to my pussy. My finger brushed over my clit making me jolt at the sensation. I rolled my finger over my clit again adding more pressure. My eyebrows forward in concentration as I brought myself closer to my high. Removing my finger from my clit I moved it lower to my entrance. I rubbed it teasing myself then finally pushed one finger in. I held in a moan then pushed a second one in. I flipped myself over so that I was on all fours pushing my fingers faster and harder inside me. I bit into my pillow to muffle my moans. Pressing my sweet spot I sent myself over the edge. I flopped on the bed waiting to regain my strength. “Still not satisfying.” I said with my eyes still closed. “Maybe I can help you with that.” My eyes shot open at the sudden voice speaking. Daryl stood there in my cell with his dick in his hand. It was hard and long and thick. He was masturbating while watching me? “You weren’t that quite. So I thought I could enjoy the show you were giving. ” Normally I would blush and want to hide but my eyes were to busy staring at the size of his member. I could feel myself getting turned on all over again. Daryl stroked his cock. I got on my knees in front of him and liked at the vain popping out at the side of his dick. I heard him gasp at the feeling. “Shit.” He ran his fingers through my hair locking his grip he pushed his dick deep in my mouth. I moaned sucking him deeper and harder. Seconds later he spilled his juice in my mouth and I swallowed it all. Sitting on the edge on my bunk I looked at him. “Y/n that was awesome.” Smiling I spread my legs open and pulled my pussy lips to the side exposing myself to him. His blue eyes grew dark with lust. His dick twitched and it slowly began getting hard. “I need you, Daryl.” Daryl didn’t hesitate. He came over to me and slammed into me not giving me a chance to get use to his length. He slammed into me over and over. I Arched my back as I moaned out loud. I gripped the sheets of my bed Daryl leaned over and sucked on nipple into his mouth and bit lightly on it. “Oh yes!” I moaned as I began to move my hips hard against him. “So tight.” “That’s right. Daryl fuck me! Fuck me hard!” I screamed. “Whatever you say.” I Heard a chuckle under his moans. I rubbed my clit driving me closer to my orgasm. ”I’m gonna fuck you into this bed.” He promised. And that he did. I never been so filled and fucked the way he did. “Fuck!” I screamed clenching and unclenching on him. Daryl growled his release and continued slamming into me until he spilled each drop of his cum inside me. We relaxed there for a second. “Thanks for the help.” I moaned finally satisfied. “Whenever you need help let me know.” “definitely.” I winked


End file.
